Kasegi
Kasegi (commonly referred to as the Director) is a human con artist and criminal who specializes in scams involving extraspecies. Recently he targeted Kimihito Kurusu and the Kurusu Household because of the large number of extraspecies living there. Appearance Kasegi is a short, stout man with short black hair and glasses. He wears a dark brown polo with khaki pants. But in the past where he takes Rachnera from her original host for money to host her in instead, he is shown wearing a suit and tie. Personality At first, Kasegi appears to be a man with a curiosity (or fanaticism) of extraspecies of various kinds. He portrays himself as a man gathering information on extraspecies out of interest and to strengthen the understanding and friendship between humans and non-humans. This façade is used to hide his true intentions of getting rich off of the popularity of extraspecies through various means. Truthfully, he doesn't care at all for extraspecies outside of the potential money he can make off of them. He also is adept at convincing extraspecies as well as humans to give in to his demands. This may mean that other extraspecies may have fallen into his vicious schemes. An example is shown when he persuaded Mero, Miia and Papi to show him embarassing sides of themselves, especially after they are caught off guard by his absurd and ridiculous questions. Skills and Traits *'Black Market Activity': Kasegi collects biological products such as lamia skin, harpy eggs, and arachne silk from extraspecies with hopes of selling them for a high profit. He seems to know the street price of such items and usually has a buyer in mind. *'Criminal Aptitude': As a con artist, Kasegi has multiple scams operating at the same time. His various crimes include but are not limited to: the illegal sale of extraspecies goods, trafficking extraspecie individuals, fraud, illegal surveillance, and the production of sexual images under false pretenses. He also seems to be adept at avoiding law enforcement as Smith only recently began investigating him. Possessions * Video Camera (destroyed) Plot When Papi announces she is about to lay an egg, Kasegi arrives with two associates at the Kurusu House. He claims he wants to document Papi's egg laying on video for informational purposes, but in reality plans to profit off of selling Papi's egg, as harpy eggs can sell for up to three million yen. First he interviews Mero, and after a few questions, he asked Mero if she wears panties, Mero's reply was then interrupted by Miia, Kimihito and Cerea. After Mero, Kasegi then interviews Centorea, in which he also asks if she wears panties which Cerea honestly denies (for Centaurs never wear undergarments). Kasegi then offends Cerea by touching her breasts (to check if she really doesn't wear a bra). Cerea drew her sword at Kasegi, but he said that it is for "understanding and friendship" in which Cerea holds her anger. After that, he now interviews Miia and asks the same perverted question. He was given Miia's old shed skin after persuading her (he said that snakeskins are considered lucky, and used for Chinese medicine, he also tricked Miia into thinking that he will use it for research purposes saying that it might lead to a new discovery, and saying she can even get married to Kimihito, in which Miia reluctantly agrees as she will do anything just to win Kimihito) which he plans to sell. Shortly after, Mero told Kimihito that Papi's egg is about to come out (which alerts Kasegi, he's after it for how valuable it is). Kimihito massages Papi's abdomen to help her lay the egg when suddenly Kasegi asks Kimihito to take off her panties. While Kimihito is about to remove Papi's underwear, a series of Kasegi's true intentions are shown, he is doing it for one reason; money. What he didn't realise was that Suu was reading his mind the entire time, which Suu mimicked, infuriating Miia, Cerea and Mero. Kasegi tries to save himself by saying that non-human species can't harm humans. Kimihito then baits Kasegi by throwing "Papi's egg" towards Kasegi, catching him off guard with a punch to the face. The egg turned out to be a chicken egg. When Smith arrives to arrest his associates, Kasegi promptly disappears and flees back his own home, furious over his failed plans. He was shown gathering thread to sell, and after some harsh words thrown towards a certain arachne, the Arachne gets fed up with him and ties him up in her web.Chapter 14 However, despite being tied up, Kasegi manages to grab his cell phone and call the police, which results in M.O.N. being dispatched to his house. What became of him afterwards is unknown, though he was presumably arrested.Chapter 15 Trivia *In the manga Kasegi is shown working with two associates, while in the anime he works alone. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human